


Mettle

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettle

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-My Chem. Joe Boyle co-created the Breakfast Monkey.

His fingertips are still black. Lacquered thick and heavy. Ink seeped and stained in the cracks of index and thumb. I remember watching those fingers drag a pen across a page, bringing my own scribbles to crisp, clean life.

My hands are clean. Middle finger still throbbing from when I pushed a pencil through six lines on six pages. It's in my pocket now, clenched into a fist to keep the poison from reaching my heart.

"You're leaving."

He looks at me and I want to vomit. Want to choke on the tumor that's lodged itself in my throat. Something is making a cocoon there and I can feel it, like cotton or pus. I want to pop it and see what color spurts.

We've been mourning, but our prayers conflict. Different gods singing sweet sorrow over the morbid surface of our hearts. His nails glitter in the city light and I want to bite them free like the end of a cigar.

"I have to do this."

I can hear the scuff of his boot and I tense. Chilled spider fingers tickle against my knuckles and my hand uncurls. Lets the grip come and revels in it.

"Then go."


End file.
